


принцесса мертвого королевства

by simbay



Series: сказки из атмоса [10]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: У Пайпер есть Эрроу. Им хорошо. Они вдвоем. А у Циклонис есть лишь ее одиночество.





	принцесса мертвого королевства

Дальняя Сторона — это, конечно, нечто.  
Раньше Циклонис могла забыть про все, смотря на этот чужой и непонятный мир, где не было терр. Смотреть на то, как шпиль высокой цитадели пронзает небеса и заставляет облака вокруг закручиваться вокруг него. Красота. И все так зелено, свежо, особенно после мрачных красок Циклонии, что глаз отдыхает. Но сейчас ей тошно от этого зеленого цвета, все вокруг кажется слишком чужим и фальшивым. Не тем, чем нужно. Ей хочется взвыть от отчаяния, упасть на землю и заплакать, но она не делает этого. Вокруг — только лес. Только деревья. Никто ее не услышит. Но она все равно не делает этого.  
Боится? Чего?  
Циклонис думает. Сидит около небольшого озера и смотрит в отражение, но вместо императрицы видит какую-то слабую девочку, которая не смогла выполнить свое обещание бабке. Та ведь просила, говорила, чтобы внученька получала Атмос себе в руки умным путем. Не рвалась в бой, пытаясь впечатлить кого-то. Но разве Циклонис стала слушать старуху? Кивала, кивала, а потом и плюнула. Нужны ей советы мертвеца. А сейчас мертвец ликует, демонстрируя, что правду-то говорил он. Она. Бабушка...  
Он. Ас.  
В голову вновь и вновь приходит та сцена на шпиле уже Циклонии — идеальная синхронизация Пайпер и Эрроу. Обратная связь. Те Узы, к которым стремилась Циклонис. И слабая неэффективная нить между нею и Асом. Почему они не достигли того же баланса, они ведь знали друг друга так долго?! Они ведь так хорошо знали друг друга. Они ведь...  
"Он ведь взрослый мужчина. Ему нет дела до влюбленностей маленьких девочек".  
Циклонис завидно, и она со всей силы бросает камень в воду, заставляя ту пойти тысячей волн. Она видит свое отражение, неровное, точно такое же, как и ее внутренне состояние. Внутри все волнуется. Она несчастна. Единственный человек, на которого она могла положиться, испугался ее и посчитал безумной колдуньей. Он все равно служил ей, хотя боялся, и Циклонис больно от одной мысли об этом. Она ведь так надеялась, так верила, что у них выйдет идеальная связь. Те Узы, которые не разбить ничем. Идеальное сплетение жизней.  
Но не вышло.  
Он умер. Рассыпался на тысячи мелких осколков, как и ее терра. Как и империя. Она сидит тут, одна, никому не нужная императрица. Императрица без империи... Без телохранителя. Без верного человека. А ведь империи начинаются именно с таких людей, а нет их — рушится все вокруг. И падает вниз, рассыпаясь на мелкие кусочки. На пыль. Исчезают, если взять их в руки.  
Ее стихия — разрушение. А Циклонис наивно пыталась строить империю.  
Она ведь ничего полезного не сделала. Только разрушила. Убила.  
Не было больше никакой императрицы Циклонис, была лишь брошенная всем миром девочка, которой не куда было даже пойти. Нет дома, нет семьи, нет друзей. В родном мире ее убьют, стоит ей только ступить туда, а тут она не знала никого — да и не была нужна. Кому нужны павшие императрицы?  
Обнимает колени крепче и утыкается носом в них. Ей одиноко. Ей, неожиданно, страшно. Никогда еще будущее не было так туманно. Оно не было бы таким пугающим, будь ей на кого положиться. Но Аса нет. И он не вернется — мертвые вообще не возвращаются, это не в их привычках.  
А вот у Пайпер есть Эрроу.  
Им хорошо. Они вдвоем.  
А у Циклонис есть лишь ее одиночество.


End file.
